


love a miracle, a beautiful creation

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, I may have wrote this very biasedly bc if u can't already tell, I'm literally in love with rosé, Jennie is me falling in love with rosé, So yeah, chaennie, in everything I write, jennie is a sap, over and over and over, rosie is literally perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: where rosie is so so perfect and jennie is so so in love





	love a miracle, a beautiful creation

So let me tell you about Park Chaeyoung alias Roseanne Park aka Rosé or Rosie. The love of my life.

The first time I saw her wasn't a particularly special or dramatic experience. Honestly? If it was anyone other than her, I most probably wouldn't have given the incident a second thought. But there were a few things that stood out, and the overall effect caused me to become obsessed with this girl forever.

Here's how we met.

I was on the bus. She came in, clad with her paint stained bag and fiery red hair and sat down next to me. She had a paintbrush tucked behind her ear and I wondered if it ever fell down.

Now, some people might think that this already seemed like a memorable incident. What with her weird get up and all?

It wasn't.

I go to art school. My eyes have had the pleasure ((or burden)) of witnessing the personalities of almost every single one of my schoolmate's through their outward appearance. And they were _not _conservative people at all.

So her appearance did not bother me or stand out to me in any way. No. It wasn't her looks that interested me ((although she's definitely someone I'd spare a second glance at if ever seen randomly on the street))

It was her attitude that intrigued me. She seemed..... peculiar.

The first thing she did when she sat down next to me was beam at me with a thousand watt smile.

This was the first thing.

You see, people usually don't do that. Smile at strangers? Yeah, definitely. Absolutely beam at them like they're your favourite person in the whole wide world? No. No, that was not normal.

So I was obviously taken aback and obviously awkward as I managed a measly half smile at her.

She seemed satisfied though.

I think.

I could never tell with Rosie, even at the very beginning.

I faced forward, ready to immerse myself in the soft music playing from my headsets.

I managed to do just that until the third stop when this old lady came on and since there were no seats left, Rosie immediately offered hers to the lady.

This was the second thing.

Not because she offered her seat. Anybody could've done that without hesitation. It was the way she was standing even before the old lady could properly pay for her ticket, meaning she took the initiative and checked whether there was a seat, saving the lady the trouble of doing that herself and then other people realizing.

I mean, who does that? Who does this girl think she is? How dare she make my heart flutter while I didn't even know her name.

The old lady thanked Rosie as she sat down and she flashed the lady the same smile she gave me.

And no, this did _not, in any way, _make me jealous. Not at all. It's not like I was anyone special that this beautiful stranger would smile at so brightly. She did it to everyone.

Idiot.

Anyway, the lady thanked her and guess what Rosie did? That's right. She struck up a conversation with the lady. Like some kinda social worker. Except she wasn't. She was just a random art student going about her day, casually being the most perfect person to ever exist.

No biggie.

She talked with the old lady as if they've known each other their whole life. She asked about her day and talked about her own day and about her school ((that's how I found out we went to the same art school. What? No, I wasn't eavesdropping, what are you talking about?)) and everything she did at school.

And the thing was, it did not seem forced at all. It never, even for a moment, seemed like she was doing it out of an obligation or seem disinterested.

This was the third thing.

I know, I just know she made the old lady's day by interacting with her.

It certainly would've made _my _day.

When the lady's stop came, Rosie escorted her to the exit door and hugged her goodbye.

Yes, I was watching them. No, I don't regret it. Don't judge me.

She came back to her seat and again gave me a smile. It wasn't quite as bright as the first one but still brighter than the average person's smile.

This time, I properly smiled back.

When my stop came, Rosie stood up and gave me a surprised look as I stood up with her. She gave me space to pass by first before following me out. We were the only ones who got off at that particular stop.

And then we started walking in the same direction.

And she gave me that surprised look again.

"We go to the same school." I told her.

Yeah, my first words to her were that. Because I'm an even bigger fool than even I thought I was.

No greeting, no nothing. Just straight up spilling facts.

_Good job, Jennie Kim, you absolute buffoon._

_"_Awesome!"

And I swear on my dog, that was the most genuine "awesome" I had ever heard in my life. How can she just do that? What does she eat for breakfast? Rainbows and sunshine?!?! With a side of sugar and spice and everything nice????

"Cool." I said, you know, like a dumbass.

Then we walked together to school.

And she did not speak to me. At all.

But I could see her smiling through my peripheral vision.

_Does she ever stop? _I remember thinking.

This was the fourth thing.

She obviously could hold a conversation like a pro. I spent the entire walk thinking about why she did not speak to me.

After properly knowing her, I'd find out that it was because she could read people's vibes like an open book. I guess I did not give off a very Talk-To-Me vibe.

She is the most considerate person I know.

After that incident, we became friends.

Taking the bus and walking to school together became our thing.

Park Chaeyoung became my friend. One of my best friends, apart from our mutual friends, Lisa and Jisoo.

Then I fell in love with her.

_Oh boy_, right?

Nope.

Falling in love with your best friend? A disaster, you must be thinking.

It wasn't. It was perfect. She was perfect.

It took a couple of months to realize. And a few more weeks to accept it. And even more weeks and persuasion from Lisa and Jisoo to confess to Rosie.

I told her and she hugged me. She hugged me for the longest time.

She was taller than me so she always made it a point to crouch down a bit when we hug so that our faces are next to each other and she can bury her face in my hair.

When I confessed, she did that for concerning amount of time.

Concerning for me that is, since she hadn't responded to my confession yet. I was fully ready for the most sweetest rejection ever.

She let me go but still held me close.

She put on hand on my cheek and the other on my waist and looked straight into my soul. The fondness in her eyes was drowning me and I was letting it.

"My heart is yours." She whispered before pulling me flush against her body and kissing me so softly, so gently, as if she had all the time in the world.

To love me.

And for me to love her back.

And so we did.

Now, back to present day.

Spring had come. The birds were chirping and cool wind was blowing from my open window.

It was Rosie's favourite season.

She didn't join me at the bus stop today. I wasn't worried. She had told me her plan beforehand.

When I arrived at school, I made a beeline for the garden in the back of the school compounds. Not a lot of students frequented there, especially not this early.

There she was. With her canvas set up, painting the huge cherry blossom tree that just came into full bloom with the coming of spring.

One time, I remembered Jisoo calling Rosie a human cherry blossom tree. And I couldn't agree more.

Her brows were furrowed and she had faint music playing from her speakers as she concentrated hard on getting the perfect colour, the perfect angle, the perfect everything. Because that's just how it was with Park Chaeyoung.

I stood there admiring her for a while. She looked so soft right then, with her slightly tousled hair and puffy cheeks and oversized sweater.

My sweater.

The seed of love that Roseanne planted in my heart had grown into a full blown garden and I felt my heart become heavy with the addition of even more flowers.

It never stopped. I just keep loving her more and more. One day, my heart is gonna give out because of her.

Because of my overwhelming love for her.

I quietly came up behind her and tapped her shoulder before wrapping my arms around her neck and grazing my lips on her neck.

"I'm so in love with you." I told her.

I didn't see her, but I could feel her smile as the flowers grew. More and more.

She giggled and replied.

"Oh yeah?" She said. "Well, so am I."

"Why are you making it sound like a competition?"

"What??? I'm not!"

"....."

"I'm winning though." She deadpanned.

"Rosie!"

And then perhaps we lived happily ever after.

* * *


End file.
